Current body assembly lines typically use a palletized approach for assembling components of the automotive body style to be built and for joining those components to one another at a framing station. The palletized approach requires that sufficient pallets be provided for each type of body style to be assembled and transported along the assembly line at one time, including spares for any pallets that may be damaged during the assembly process. When this number is multiplied by the number of models to be produced on the assembly line, the number of pallets can be a very large number requiring large amounts of off line storage space and also requiring a tremendous amount of maintenance to maintain the accurate geometry required of a palletized fixture.